Behind Shindou Takuto's Perfection
by HachimitsuOukan
Summary: Shindou Takuto is a person that you would define as perfect; an excellent student talented in music and sports, completed with a handsome face. As you see him as your rival in academic lessons and music, but not in sports –you really can't do sports– you wonder about his weakness. And that is probably something you'll find out when you talk to him alone. [Shindou/Reader] [Bdayfic]
1. Chapter 1

**_Konnichiwa minna-san_****~! My first Character/Reader story; a Shindou/Reader!**

**I hope you guys enjoyed reading this, just like I did in making this! :3c**

**How did I suddenly make this Character/Reader story? (Yeah, never made one before) Well, when I was a reading a Character/Reader story the other day I got an idea for making one myself! And the 'you' actually reminds me of myself /kicked/**

**And this, is a (belated) birthday fic for ****Shiranai Atsune****!~ XD**

**Enjoy~! /throws confetti/**

**Disclaimer: HachimitsuOukan doesn't own either Inazuma Eleven GO or its characters. Nor the cover pic.**

* * *

It's a normal school day in your class 2-1 in Raimon Junior High; the Math teacher had just finished giving out last week's test result, and your class was in such a hectic about it, to which the teacher tried to calm them down but with no avail.

.

You were sitting on your desk – ignoring all those noises – looking at your paper test facing you in your hands that bore the score of 95, which was a good score for many, but not exactly for the competitive, perfectionist you. Especially when your rival got a perfect score of 100, a fact that you found out from the amazed squeals of your female friends.

You were about to thoroughly scan your paper test once more in attempt to find your mistake when a familiar voice called you.

"(L/n)-_san_? What did you get for your Math test?" Yes, your very rival – Shindou Takuto himself – was bending his body over your table, smiling nicely as ever.

"As you can see," you leaned the paper so he can see it. "Ninety-five."

"Ah, that's a nice score." He took the paper from your hands to examine it. "You only got one number wrong," he pointed out that certain number.

"But you got better; one hundred," You quietly – and in some envy – said to him. "You nearly always get one hundred."

"Hmm?" Noticing the strange tone in your face, he lifted his head from the paper and focused his hazel eyes on you, and began speaking. "Well, (L/n)-_san_—"

"Uwah, you got ninety-five, (L/n)?!" an amazed voice of Kirino Ranmaru popped from behind Shindou, cutting Shindou's sentence.

"Eh? What about you, Kirino-_kun_?" You asked, already had an assumption that he got a score below you.

"This!" Kirino shoved his paper test right in front of your face with a frown, on which, after moving your face backwards a bit, you can see a 60 written there – in other words, he should be expecting a remedial test next week.

"Ahaha… Do better next time, Kirino." Shindou tried to cheer his friend up.

"Argh…" Kirino groaned desperately. "And another remedial next week… My mom's gonna kill me…"

"Well, Kirino-_kun_, it's still better than…" Your sight and finger hovered for a while, before stopping on a certain direction, "them."

Both Shindou and Kirino turned their heads to the direction you pointed, to find a group of three, the Niinen Trio: Hayami, Kurama and Hamano, standing next to each other, holding their paper tests.

Hayami was screeching about a foreseen apocalypse, Kurama was uttering every single swear word known to mankind, increasing his volume at every word, while Hamano was scratching the back of his head with one hand and holding the paper test with the other, not speaking at all but confusion was written all over his face.

.

Upon the view, you, Kirino and Shindou could only sweat-drop – their reactions were worse.

.

"Eh… Shall we go to them?" Kirino asked. "To cheer them up too?"

"Okay… why not?" Shindou agreed, and so the three of you advanced there.

.

"You guys—" You were about to start your question when Hayami interrupted.

"AHHH! THIS IS THE WORST MARK I'VE EVER GOT FOR MY MATH TEST! IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD! I'M GOING TO BE KILLED BY MY MOM!" Hayami shook your shoulders upon his 'newest revelation'.

"Argh, this—this stupid, crap, fu—hmmff!" Kurama was still grumbling his 'lovely' words until Kirino shut his mouth with his hands, fearing for more even offensive words that would have caused Kurama to be sent to the Counseling Room for 'polite-speaking' lessons.

"Hamano…" Shindou called to the still-staring-at-the-paper Hamano.

"Erm, Shindou… I don't understand this at all…" he answered. "What did I do wrong?" Shindou took the paper and as he scanned, you can see a sweat-drop from Shindou, as if saying "Seems there's no hope at all…" or "I guess I'll give you an additional lesson for the remedial?"

.

"Well, seeing you guys, my friends, are going to have a remedial… why don't we study at my house? I'll help you guys," Shindou offered – just like you had thought Shindou would do, seeing his previous sweat-drop.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Hayami, Hamano and Kurama answered with the same words but different expressions – Kurama seemed in doubt, Hayami was shocked and Hamano seemed grateful.

"Eh? You passed THAT DEADLY TEST, Shindou?" Hayami asked in disbelief.

"Of course! What would you expect from our class' best student!" Kirino snapped with a sweat-drop, and suddenly realizing your also-notable reputation, he added, "Yep, like (L/n)!"

"Let me correct that, Shindou-_kun_'s the best student, not me," you immediately answered humbly – despite that's the truth you whole-heartily thought, even though you can't help feeling proud at being equalized with the smart Shindou.

"Haha… So, would you like to help me in this, (L/n)-_san_?" Shindou chuckled.

"Of course! If you guys don't mind, that is," you smiled, always feel nice of Shindou's humbleness, in spite of his obvious smartness.

"So you passed too?" Hamano turned to you, and in response you nodded and smiled.

"Uwaaah, how nice…" Hayami replied, to which, Hamano and Kurama nodded in unison.

.

"Well then, when shall we start?" Kirino asked.

"My house is free to do additional lessons at any day," Shindou smiled. "There's no practice after school today, so shall we start this afternoon? You can all have lunch at my house,"

"Will there be fish?" Hamano's eyes glittered in hope.

"I guess I can ask my chefs to cook herring or tuna or whatever you like…" Shindou replied with a chuckle at the fish-lover boy.

"And… um… there's no ghost there, right?" Hayami suddenly asked.

"Eh?" Shindou asked in confusion. "Ghosts?"

"I—I heard that huge houses like yours usually have unseen beings like ghosts inhabiting there…" Hayami quivered.

"Hahaha no! That probably works for very old buildings like ancient castles or palaces but, as far as I knew, there are no ghosts in my house!" Shindou laughed.

"Don't worry! There are a lot of butlers and maids and other workers to help us hunt the ghost down if one is spotted!" You followed with a laugh. That's true, you have never visited Shindou's house before, but you already heard the richness of Shindou's family and his house's pleasures from Kirino.

"O-Okay…" Hayami nodded.

"Any other objections?" Kirino smiled.

"Nope," Kurama shook his head.

"Well then! Let's meet up in front of the school building, shall we?" Shindou offered.

"Why in front of the school building?" You asked in confusion. "We're all in the same class!"

"You see, (L/n)… Every time practice is cancelled, Tenma would go straight to Shindou, ask him if the practice is really cancelled, ask him why, and finally, beg him to practice right away," Kirino sighed.

"I can't let anyone practice without any professionals watching like Endou-kantoku over us…" Shindou explained. "Today's practice is cancelled because Endou-kantoku had a coach meeting in the Football Association."

"That Tenma is just…" Kurama shook his head. "His head is really made up of football, isn't it…"

.

Before the conversation can go any further, the teacher, thinking that the students had been given enough time to evaluate their tests, yelled, "THAT IS ENOUGH! GET BACK TO YOUR SEATS IMMEDIATELY!"

The teacher's tone was final. All students immediately scrambled to their chairs, and the lesson continued.

* * *

**Oh well… that was part one…?**

**I wanted to make it a one-shot but I guess it's too long…?**

**Anyways, please review…? This is my first Character/Reader fic, and reviews would be lovely OwO**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, the update!~ Quite fast, yes – because I've finished this quite a time ago – but nonetheless here we have it!**

**First I'd like to say much much thank you for all who have reviewed, followed, and favorited this fic! I'm so happy you know~ X'33**

**I can't reply one by one because school is nearing in while I still have things to be done TwT why oh why school has to start in a few days?!**

**Second, I wish everyone a (belated) Merry Christmas 2013 and (also a belated) Happy New Year for 2014! "And let each new year finds a you a better person." (A quote excerpt from Benjamin Franklin)**

**Perhaps this will be the last fic update for me...? TwT I don't know what'll happen next semester... But I'll do my best for my lovely fandom, of course! :D**

**Now without further ado, GO AND HAVE A READ!~**

* * *

It was already after school. You, Kirino, Hamano, Hayami, and Kurama were already standing in front of the school gate. Just like Shindou had predicted, Tenma, and this time with Shinsuke, blocked his way and 'interrogated' him. And so as planned, the rest of you walked first, believing Shindou could handle the first years by himself.

You all waited in silence, as there aren't any real topics to discuss – besides, you weren't very close to the Raimon soccer club members other than Shindou and Kirino, and the manager girls. You only watched their games and practice, along with the managers at the bench.

You used the time to think for a while about this.

Well, you, (L/n) (F/n), were going to help Shindou to give additional Math lessons to your unfortunately-had-to-attend-remedial classmates. And one thing you had been thinking since you agreed to help, was that you're the only girl among the six students! You have to admit you were quite nervous about it, but you shook it off, thinking that these boys aren't the type to mess around with girls, especially Shindou. You sighed and smiled and tried to think positively, that "this will be one exciting experience," seeing the behavior of your friends as you saw that morning.

.

Just then, two very cheery voices came in unison. "Hey _minna_!"

The five of you turned your heads, to find a group of students, along with Shindou, walking to you.

It was the rest of the Raimon soccer club; the other seniors Shuugo, Nishiki, Aoyama and Ichino, the first years Tenma, Shinsuke, Tsurugi, Hikaru and Kariya and also the manager girls Aoi, Akane and Midori.

.

"What are you guys doing here?" Kurama asked in confusion. "Practice is not cancelled?"

"Uh, we heard that you're having Math additional lessons, so… Maybe we can join as well?" Ichino started.

Seeing them, you could already tell that…

"We… also failed the Math test," Aoyama answered awkwardly.

Yes, just as you suspected. So Shindou really needed help – to teach them all. Do all of these soccer players have poor Math skills…? You could only sweat-drop. Well, at least they're willing to study. Maybe they just need guidance, you concluded. Perhaps they didn't really catch what the teacher was teaching, you told yourself.

"Well, we're lucky enough to pass, even with only seven!" Nishiki grinned, followed by Sangoku and Shuugo.

Okay, so not all of them are that bad. You smiled as you heard them talk.

.

"And what the rest of you guys doing here? Don't tell us that you ALL failed your Math test?" Hayami asked.

Ah, and as for the rest of them, you guessed that they…

"No! We're coming to study as well!" Tenma and Shinsuke chirruped in unison.

"Studying can also be as interesting as soccer if you do it together!" Tenma exclaimed.

Also were coming to study to enhance their knowledge. Or…

"Disturbing Kirino-_senpai_ studying would be fun…" Kariya smiled mischievously.

Yep. You can definitely see that coming from Kariya. You've seen how Kariya enjoyed pranking Kirino in the field.

"And I was dragged along by Tenma." Tsurugi answered desperately.

And that's another reason.

"Seeing you guys are coming to study… With only (F/n) as the girl…" Midori pointed at you.

"We'll keep you in company!" Aoi answered.

"Thank you!" With a sigh of relief, you smiled at the girls. Oh well, so much for worrying in the first place!

"Shin-sama~" Akane squealed quietly as she clutched her pink camera, but was audible enough for you and the other girls, and in reaction you girls sweat-dropped in an instant.

Okay, so Akane also had other reasons to accompany you. But nonetheless, you giggled as you saw Akane smiled dreamily in bliss.

"So (F/n), you don't need to worry about anything!" Midori cracked her knuckles as she shot a glare to every single boy around.

"Hmph. Don't be so cocky." Nishiki smirked.

"I guess so." You smiled again – admiring Midori's physical strength that you don't posses.

.

"That's set~ LET'S GO!" the captain marched happily, followed by Shinsuke.

"Matsukaze-_kun_… It's Shindou-_kun_'s house that we're going to… Do you know where it is?" You asked with a sweat-drop at the cheery-hyper Tenma.

"Eh? Erm… Yeah, that's a question… Where is it?" Tenma rubbed his head, causing everyone just to sweat-drop and mutter quietly "that's our Captain" or "that's just Tenma"

.

"Oh well, let me lead then." Shindou smiled and walked on, followed by the rest of the team.

.

.

But on the way, it seemed the order of the line had changed; in front, there's Tenma, Shinsuke, and the rest of the first graders, except Kariya, who was having fun at teasing his Kirino-_senpai_ at how he had to attend remedial. Followed by the rest of the seniors, and finally, there's Shindou, and also you.

"Shindou-_kun_… do you think it's okay for Tenma to lead the group?" You asked, seeing Tenma was walking at the very front line.

"Haha, don't worry (L/n)… Tsurugi and Kirino knew the way." Shindou chuckled.

"And by the way, Shindou-_kun_… do you think we can really study, with all of these people around? Cause this seemed more like a friends' gathering party – especially that it's held in your house – rather than an additional study-time for next week's remedial." You laughed a bit.

"That's true, you got a point there… Well, let's just see whether Tenma and the others will study or—" Suddenly he stopped and grinned, "Well, let's just see about that. Because I rather doubt it."

"What?" You naturally went curious. "Why?"

"I told you, you're going to see it yourself." He kept grinning.

"Ughh… why can't you just tell me?!" Your hard-willed side came out at the moment.

"Nope~" It seemed he enjoyed teasing you. Yes, he, Shindou the genius was teasing you.

"Tsk… Shindou the genius is keeping secrets from his own rival…" You pouted, hoping he'll just pull it off.

"Aww, if only you can see how you look~" He took out his cell phone and snapped a picture of you in an instant – yes, what would you expect from the heir of the town's richest family? Of course he'd own the newest product of one of the most famed cell phone brands in Japan.

"SHINDOU-_KUN_!" You exclaimed in annoyance and advanced to grab the phone and delete it – the embarrassing photo – while he was still grinning from ear to ear, looking at the picture of you pouting.

"Say, it's a rare expression of you… that I don't see very often." Shindou laughed, swinging the phone out of your reach. Even though Shindou and you had around the same height, he's still a boy and he's physically more trained than you, and so your effort had no real success.

He was still holding his phone with your photo stored inside the phone.

"And you acting like a prankster… that I also don't see very often," You grumbled, only earning more laughs from the boy.

"Oh well, then we're equal now, aren't we?" He snapped jokingly, still grinning.

"Not!" You were about to give another try to take Shindou's phone, but…

.

"Um, Shindou-_san_…" Suddenly a voice cut off your 'rivalry' quarrel.

"Eh?" Both you and Shindou turned to the voice owner, Tenma, and then you just realized that the whole crowd had been looking at you – the boys were snickering, and the girls were giggling, except Akane, who seemed nervous at the moment.

"We've arrived at your house, Shindou-_senpai_…" Tsurugi answered with a smirk.

"Oh?"

Indeed you were.

Immediately you both seem to forget that both of you had just quarreled due to some very-not-elite reasons. But the two of you were aware of the red blush creeping on you and Shindou's faces, but tried to brush it off.

Well, at the moment, you were more occupied with contemplating about your next action – ignoring the others' snickers and giggles and what-not, or try to explain them with no avail.

.

Thankfully, Shindou, who had quickly slid past you without you really realizing, had managed to open his mansion gate with just a call via interphone stuck next on the gate.

With an answer from one of the guards, the golden-colored gate swung open, and Shindou proceeded to welcome his guests.

"Here we are _minna_! Welcome to my house!"

Then you noticed, Shindou was backing the crowd as he spoke those words, as if he didn't want to show his face. The others didn't seem to make that a matter though.

You instantly deduced that it was because he was still blushing uncontrollably, and you felt a bit of guilt because it was half caused by you. You thought of asking for apology as soon as possible after settling inside the house.

But what you didn't know, was that Shindou was actually grinning in victory as he looked at his phone with your picture showing at the screen.

* * *

**Okay, so our group has finally arrived to Shindou's house! What shall happen next? :3**

**PLEASE REVIEW!~**


End file.
